happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Item Level-Up
Item Level-Up The Item Level-Up area allows the player to increase the level of weapons, shields, armor, and helms, and improve their base stats. To increase the level of an Item, the player will need to select an item to upgrade, then select up to ten equipment to use as materials, and finally pay a fee of Happy Stars or Happy Tickets to complete the upgrade. When the upgrade is complete, the equipment used as materials will be lost and Item EXP will be given to the selected upgrade equipment. If an item does not level up from upgrading, it will retain its Item EXP for further upgrades. Items may also be leveled up through playing matches. All items have an associated Item EXP value. Better items will have a higher Item EXP value than worse ones. Items that have been leveled up are worth more item EXP than ones that haven't. Lastly, an Item with the Item EXP Up buff is worth more Item EXP depending on the level of the buff. As one levels up an item, more Item EXP will be required to level up and item. The Item XP value needed to level up an item varies with weight. The weight categories are: *Non-Premium : Weight 1-2. *Non-Premium : Weight 3-5. *Non-Premium : Weight 6-8. *Premium items. *Super Premium items. *Evolved / Mega Premium items. Item Evolution As of the April 8th, 2014 update, certain Super Premium weapons can evolve into more powerful items. Evolvable items need to be level 10 or higher. An option to evolve the said item will then be available by pressing the "X" button. Evolved items do not keep their pre-evolved base stats prior to evolving, are reverted to level 1, and have increased weight. Evolved items keep the buffs of their pre-evolved form. Item Level-Up Costs Non-Premium Item Costs : Weight 1 - 2 Non-Premium Item Costs : Weight 3 - 5 Non-Premium Item Costs : Weight 6 - 8 Premium Item Costs Super Premium Item Costs Evolved / Mega Premium Item Costs * Value was approximated. ** All values were calculated from different items. Item XP Values These are the Item XP values for items at different levels. Item XP value is the value used to pay the Item XP Cost for upgrading an item. As one upgrades an item, it's Item XP increases. The incremental costs are in the tables above. Basic Item Values - Weight 1 - 3 Basic Item Values - Weight 4 - 8 Premium Item Values Super Premium Item Values Item Level-Up Equations The amount of attack, magic attack (magic weapons only), and defense an item gains through leveling-up depends on the base stats for the item. *Aside from Practice equipment (Practice Sword, Practice Armor, etc.), all items use the same formula to calculate level ups. The following formula can be used to calculate (with an accuracy of ±1 stat point) what stats an item will have at level 10, given it's level 1 stats. :: \text{Level 1 Stat} * 1.7 + 100 = \text{Level 10 Stat} *The difference between a Level 1 and Level 10 stat of an item can then be approximated with the formula :: \text{Level 1 Stat} * 0.7 + 100 = \text{Difference between Level 1 and Level 10} Level-ups do not increase the stats of an item at a constant rate. The first 6 level ups (1 to 7) increase the base stats of an item at roughly a constant rate of x, whereas the last 3 will increase the stats by a rate of 1.5 * x. This gives us the next two formulas. *This gives an approximation of the stat of an item at level x, where 0 < x <= 7 :: (\text{Level 1 Stat} * 0.7 + 100) * (x-1) / 10.5 + \text{Level 1 Stat} = \text{Level X Stat} *And this gives an approximation of the stat of an item at level X, where 7 <= X <= 10. :: (\text{Level 1 Stat} * 0.7 + 100) * (1.5 * (x-7) + 6) / 10.5 + \text{Level 1 Stat} = \text{Level X Stat} So for example, if a sword had an attack stat of 100 at level 1, at level 10 the attack level would be at approximately 270 (or 170 difference). For the first 6 levels, the sword would get ~16.2 points of attack with each level up, and ~24.3 points for the last 3 levels. *These formulas give an approximation on the cost (in Item XP) to level up an item (weights 3-5), where (for all formulas) X is the current level, and Y is the XP needed to level up. *This formula is for weights 3 to 5. :::: \text{y} = 100\text{x} + 200 *This formula is for weights 6-8 (regular). :::: \text{y} = -2.083\text{x}^4 + 33.796\text{x}^3 - 171.528\text{x}^2 + 464.021\text{x} + 83.333 *This formula is for premiums. :::: \text{y} = -0.554\text{x}^4 + 13.008\text{x}^3 - 71.494\text{x}^2 + 348.278\text{x} + 305.556 *This formula is for superpremiums. :::: \text{y} = 4.348\text{x}^3 - 0.621\text{x}^2 + 274.534\text{x} + 1321.118 *This formula is for evolved items. :::: \text{y} = 4.348\text{x}^4 - 3.228\text{x}^3 + 116.817\text{x}^2 + 871.887\text{x} + 5617.613 Note As of the Engineer update, it is possible to use Statues from Happy Cards to raise an items maximum level. Category:Equipment Category:Game Mechanics